I Won’t Let You Get Away
by Shion-chi
Summary: Agrias discovers Ramza is still alive. Watch as she chases him.


This is written for White Day. Lol. It's actually the sequel to the story, A Simple Promise Before I Go (fanfiction dot net/s/4864441), but, I felt that it could also stand alone, so... Here it is. It's not as good in my opinion, but I tried. Enjoy I guess... x.x Anyways, reviews and comments are always loved. I realize there is a bunch of errors and grammar mistakes...

* * *

Final Fantasy Tactics

_I Won't Let You Get Away_

"How is she?" Meliadoul asks at the dining room table.

"She's still crying." Reis shrugs. This has become a normal occurrence for those who visit this household. It has been about three weeks since that small band returned from Murond Death City. Many had lost their lives that day. "I'm really worried about her."

"She's eating though. That's good. She wasn't even eating at first." Beowulf sighs. "But she hasn't taken a step outside that room. She might shut herself in our home. She'll become withdrawn from society."

"What are you saying dear?" Reis asks her beloved. "She's our friend! We have to help her!"

Beowulf sighs once more. "I realize this, but you're too kind Reis. She will unknowingly relying on you for the rest of her life while she stays in bed moping about Ramza."

"You can't understand a woman's heart." Reis replies. "I would probably be the same way if you died." She shudders from the sudden thought of such a thing happening. Meliadoul nods at the comment.

Beowulf covers his face with his hands then runs them slowly through his hair slowly. He then looks back up at Reis and sighs for a third time. "Alright… After all, she still is a good friend."

**********************************************************************

"Agrias?" Meliadoul opens the door softly and calmly walks to the bed where Agrias could be seen sleeping. She softly sits on the bed and rubs the sleeping girl's back. Looking at Agrias, she seemed at peace, but she knew all too well that inside was a jumbled mess of emotion. She only tried to be strong because she was a Holy Knight, captain of her highness's knights, but she was much like herself. They needed support. Meliadoul had her father, but when her father betrayed her, she looked to Ramza's small band. She made friends with them all and looked to each of them for support. Agrias however leaned heavily on Ramza. She grew emotionally attached to him. She loved him. When he disappeared, her support crumbled. She was emotionally weak. How did such a weak girl become a Holy Knight? How was such a weak girl able to put on a strong front through the war?

"Ramza…." Agrias mumbled in her sleep as fresh tears started to flow once more. Meliadoul softly wiped them with her finger before leaving the room. It was about time she went to bed herself as the whole household was asleep. Suddenly, a loud knocking sound could be heard.

"Who could that be late this night?" Meliadoul mumbles as she walks to the door. She is greeted by a young man huffing air as if he sprinted miles to get to this house. "Olan! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the funeral."

"Ramza…" Olan sputters through ragged breath. "He… Here…? Agrias…? Need… Talk." He mumbles garbage as he collapses.

"Hey wait!" She catches him and holds him up. "He's fainted…"

*******************************************************************

"Wake up." He feels a light slap on his face. "Wake up Olan."

Meliadoul splashes her glass of water into the young man's face thoroughly waking him up.

"I was getting up." Olan sits up and frowns at the woman.

"Was that necessary?" Reis looks at Olan concerned. "It would have been fine to let him sleep a little longer."

"He came here collapsed from exhaustion. Clearly he has something he wants to tell us as soon as possible." Meliadoul makes her analysis. Somehow, he had made it here from Orbonne Monastery in less than a couple days, quite a feat without a chocobo. "Come on. What's the news? I think I heard you mention Ramza last night."

"How long was I out for?" Olan first asks to confirm his situation.

"The whole night. No doubt you would have slept longer if I didn't wake you up." Meliadoul points at the man.

"You should have left him be." Reis mutters.

"No. She's right." Olan looks at his wet shirt with a wry smile. "You still need not have done such a thing."

"Whatever. It was fun for me." She shrugs it off. She then puts on a serious face that means all business as she glares at Olan intensely. "Now out with it. What did you want to say?"

"Has Ramza been here?" Olan finally gets to his point.

"Why would he be here? He's dead." Meliadoul says matter of fact.

"You could have put that in nicer terms…" Reis mumbles and looks at the door connecting to Agrias's room.

"Oh. I thought for sure he would have come here." Olan looks down deep in thought as he scratches his chin.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Meliadoul takes the young man's chin and pulls his face up to look into his eyes. Is it possible what Olan has to say was what she is thinking? Reis could be seen with a hopeful look on her face.

"He's alive. Ramza is alive. I saw him at Orbonne." He pulls his face away and looks to the side thinking once more. "If he was truly alive though, I thought he would head here to see Agrias."

"Perhaps you mistook him for someone else." Meliadoul gives a valid explanation. It could have just been a look alike.

"No. He's alive I'm sure of it." Olan says strongly. "Then, it must be because he is still a heretic. He doesn't want Agrias to get caught up in his troubles. He must be heading to Igros if he wasn't heading here…"

"That is probably what it is." Reis says happily. "I'll go tell Agrias."

"You can't do that!" Olan grabs her sleeve and stops her.

"What?" She has a puzzled look on her face. "Why not? She'll surely be happy that Ramza is alive."

"He is a heretic." Olan gives his reason. "The two would always be on the run. Well, three if you include Alma. It wouldn't be a happy life."

"Alma is alive as well?" Reis claps her hands together happily. She starts to go to Agrias's room again when she is once again stopped.

"Haven't you listened to a word I just said? He is a heretic, a wanted criminal. Only sadness would befall her."

"You forget," Meliadoul points at Olan's nose. "She's incredibly saddened at his death. Can you not imagine the joy on her face when she finds out he is alive?"

"She's still crying. It's been nearly a month and she still hasn't once left that room." Reis frowns at Olan. "We must tell her."

"But, only sadness will follow her if she were to follow Ramza. A life as a heretic, always on the move…"

"What are you saying? We've pretty much lived that life." Meliadoul flicks the Olan's nose. "We were running away from the church before that battle. What's the difference now? She was incredibly happy then. What says she wouldn't be happy now?"

Olan can only open his mouth at her argument. She made an excellent point. The life she would lead would be the same as before. However, somehow, he knew she would be saddened. Ramza was not the type of person who would want to burden someone with his troubles. He would not want to burden Agrias with his title as a heretic. That must be why he never revealed himself. Olan was never supposed to have seen this dead person.

He sighs feeling sympathetic towards Agrias. "I'll let you guys deal with it." He lies back down on the couch.

"Then I'll go tell Agrias~" Reis skips towards the room.

"You're a good guy Olan." Meliadoul says.

Olan can only smirk. "Good luck Ramza."

*******************************************************************

"I'm coming in Agrias…" Reis opens to door slowly and peeks inside. Agrias is sitting up in bed staring out the window as if reminiscing. Reis walks over to the chair next to the bed and sits down staring out the same window. It's a beautiful morning as the sun shines through the window. The two continued to quietly look out that little window for several minutes.

"Do you need something?" Agrias finally breaks the silence. However, she is still looking out that little window.

"What are you thinking about?" Reis answers her question with a question.

"I just remembered how much he helped me. How he saved me." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yeah… He saved us all. He saved the world." Ramza had done many things to help everyone. He has rescued Reis from hunters. He returned her to her human form. He reunited her with her lover. He helped her in so many ways. Everyone had their own little story about Ramza.

The silence continued.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Agrias finally turns to Reis. She is a mess. Her usual clean braided hair is slovenly and disheveled. She had dark bags under her eyes and she looked to have lost a lot of weight. Reis got up and sat by Agrias's side and gives her a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" Agrias returns her embrace with a voice of concern. "Did something happen?

"You look really bad." Reis holds her shoulders at arm's length. "You should take better care of yourself. What would Ramza say?"

"He's not here to see me." She looks down. "After all… He's—"

"Alive." Reis interrupts her. "He's alive."

"What?" Agrias sits stunned for several moments. Then she covers her mouth and gasps. She starts to sob as she grips onto Reis's shirt and cries into her chest. "I-is he r-really?" She asks through her sobs. It was very difficult to hear what she was asking.

"Yes. Olan is here. He's just brought us the news." She runs her fingers through confused girl's hair crying before her. She could feel the wetness on her shirt, but she did not mind in the least. This was happy news for everyone, especially this lost little girl.

"You're not lying are you?" She's still crying, but it seems she has gained some of her composure.

"That would be very cruel." Reis says in disbelief. "It's true. Ramza is still alive."

"Is he here?" Agrias looks up at Reis with bright eyes still wet with her tears.

"No, he's not." Reis shakes her head sadly. "It's a good thing he isn't though. Just look at you." She takes a hand mirror from inside a drawer and shows Agrias the image of herself. "You wouldn't want Ramza to see you like this."

"This is me?" She takes the mirror from Reis hands and stares at herself. She touches her own face and laughs. This must have been her first time laughing since that fateful day. "I look horrible."

"Yes." Reis smiles. "You'll finally get out of bed won't you?"

Agrias looks at Reis with a distressed look.

"What's wrong?" Reis begins to worry.

"I can't get up." Agrias says in a soft, embarrassed voice.

"Jeez." Reis sighs in relief. It isn't anything bad. "That's what happens you lie around all day for a month…"

She moves and picks Agrias up.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Agrias flails about. Clearly, this was a very embarrassing position to be in.

"I'm helping you." Reis dodges her flying arms. "If you don't calm down, I might accidently drop you. You really need to clean yourself up. It's been a month, maybe more for you."

Agrias stops fighting and goes along with Reis. She was very dirty and she did feel very weak. She clearly had not been taking care of herself.

*********************************************************************

"Are you really going to follow me?" She calmly puts on her blue riding cloak as she looks at the woman putting on her green one.

"No. I was lying. You're heading west to Igros to find Ramza. I'm going to be heading North East to Lesalia." Meliadoul explains to Agrias.

"It was fun having you both here." Reis smiles sadly. "Please visit again."

"Yes, we would welcome the company." Beowulf adds.

Agrias gives the couple a soft smile. "Thanks for putting up with me the past month."

"No worries." Beowulf waves her off.

"You're our good friend. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask for it." Reis steps up and hugs Agrias tightly. She's surprised at this gesture, but returns the embrace all the same.

"Yes. I'll come back with Ramza."

"Take your time." Beowulf once again waves her off. He gets an elbow from Reis this time.

"Come back soon." Reis waves at the two leaving their house. "Take care."

"Thanks. You too." Agrias waves back.

"Don't worry about me." Meliadoul shrugs.

The two women head off towards the stables in silence. It is still night and the morning has yet to break. They had a lot of ground to make up in their own journey. Agrias had to rebuild her strength from a month of inactivity. No one knew how Meliadoul worked.

"You know, it's the first time I've seen you without your armor." Meliadoul looks at Agrias.

Agrias's face turns red as she takes her cloak and covers her body. "It's a little heavy for me now…"

"I guess that would be kind of embarrassing. That's what you get for laying around doing nothing." She pokes fun of the holy knight.

"I know." Agrias looks down. "Sorry to have been such a burden."

"Don't worry about it." Meliadoul shrugs her off. "At least you can still use your sword."

**************************************************************************

"Lady Agrias? Meliadoul?" The two are greeted once they reach the stable. A young girl who was tending the chocobos turned to greet them.

"Yes?"

"Good morning. Sir Olan had told me Lady Agrias was coming sometime. I was not aware that Meliadoul would be leaving as well." She was a very charming young lady.

"So you call her a Lady but address me by name?" Meliadoul folds her arms and looks at the young girl.

"Ah… Well… Lady Agrias was a Holy Knight, captain of her highness's knights, and you are… Well… A Divine Knight of the church." She shrugs not really knowing what to say. "I was unaware that you knights under the service of the church were to be addressed with a title."

"I was merely jesting with you." Meliadoul softens her stance. "I myself cannot stand the formalities."

"I've gotten so used to them, I hardly notice anymore." Agrias adds.

"It's become a habit of every good citizen really. Anyway, I ramble on. I did not mean to hold you. Please take your pick."

"You seem to have a lot of energy." Agrias tells the stable keeper.

"Ah. No… Maybe…" She blushes, clearly embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing." Meliadoul walks over to a chocobo and rubs its beak. She looks at the tag attached the saddle hanging on the rail. "Dunkles Einhorn huh…? Silly name."

"Ah. You'll be taking that one?" the girl turns to Meliadoul and writes notes down on a clipboard she carried.

"Yes."

"And you Lady Agrias?"

"Airain…" She walks to a chocobo and held her hand out. Airain moved towards the outstretched hand and rubbed its head under the hand. The chocobo looks to have taken a liking to Agrias. She gives it a small smile as she returns its motions by rubbing the chocobo down its neck.

"Wark!" It squawks happily. Something about this certain chocobo seemed so familiar to her. The stable keeper scribbled down a few things.

"Olan told me the news. I hope you find Ramza." She whispered as she unlocked the gates to let the chosen chocobos out.

"Thanks." Agrias threw the saddle over Airain and fastened it securely then tossed her body onto the chocobo. Meliadoul did the same. "I will be back soon."

Meliadoul pulls the reigns and directed her chocobo to the entrance where the stable keep opens the door. Airain followed with a wark.

"Godspeed Lady Agrias, Meliadoul." The stable keeper nods.

Meliadoul waves without turning. Agrias nods looking back at the girl. "Thanks."

"This is where we part." Meliadoul nods once they had reached the edge of the city.

"See you later." Agrias starts to turn Airain left going west.

"See you soon." She waves almost unnoticeably.

"Soon?" Agrias tilts her head in confusion. "It's a quick job?"

"Something like that." Meliadoul winks. "Well, I'll be going." She heads north along the road.

****************************************************************

"This'll be a long journey Airain." Agrias tells the chocobo.

"Kweh…" Was its reply.

Agrias only laughs. "Tell me if you get tired alright? We can have some fun on this little trip."

"Wark!" Agrias's mood had lifted a lot since the news broke. That week preparing to travel, she tried to regain her strength through simple exercises. She still remembered how to use her Holy Sword skills, but they were useless if she couldn't swing a sword. That week helped her a little. She regained enough strength to use her sword, but nowhere near enough to wear her usual armor. That week of training reminded her of the days as a cadet with the St. Konoe Knights. At that time, she worked hard for her highness. Now, she was working to find her love.

Her love, she never thought she would ever love. She never considered herself a woman. No one thought of her as a woman. The only reminder that she was a woman was her title of "Lady". Because of those thoughts, she would never have guess that she was capable of loving a person, let alone a person like Ramza at that time. The first time she met Ramza, she thought nothing of him. He was a mercenary who only fought for money. That was her perception anyway. What's more, she was angry that her superiors would send mercenaries to help her protect her highness. In the end though, she was wrong about Ramza. He didn't fight for money. He fought for his ideals.

It was probably at Zirekile Falls when she began to change. Her once frozen emotions began to thaw slowly. These emotions found again confused her. She began to feel angry. She didn't know why, but she was just angry. She turned her anger to the once she loved, but he kept smiling at her. He changed her. He told her it was okay. He saved the princess. He saved her from the Cardinal. He kept his promises. He was the one she loved. He was in love with her. How she changed in those months.

"Kweh…" Airain's gurgle brings Agrias out of her thoughts. It was already noon. She had been remembering the past. All she could think about was Ramza. Oh how she wanted to see him so badly.

Airain bobbed her neck up and down. Through this motion, she realized she had been crying. She quickly rubbed the tears away, but they kept streaming down her face.

"I miss you Ramza…" She sobbed into her leather gauntlets.

"Wark wark!" Airain chirped.

Agrias quickly wiped her tears. "What is it Airain?"

The chocobo lowers itself. "Kweh…"

"Oh. Of course, you must be tired. You've been walking all day." Agrias hops off and leads them towards a tree grove. Once there, the chocobo lays down immediately closes its eyes.

"You look happy." She pets the chocobo fondly. She had been with it for just a short time, but she already liked Airain. The chocobo really put her in a good mood. "Where do you think we are?"

"Kweh?" Agrias smiles as she opens the sack attached to the saddle and looks around. She pulls out a carrot and hands it to the chocobo who accepts it readily.

"We're close to Mandalia Plains." She says shocked. "Were you running the whole time?"

"Wark wark!"

"You didn't have to do that for me…" She hugs Airain.

"Wark!" Agrias smiles and rubs the bird's beak as she curled down next to the big bird. It shook its head a couple times before laying it back down on the grass.

"Guess we'll rest here then. You must really be tired running the whole way." Agrias laughed at the bird. "What will I do with you Airain?"

"Kweh…." It gurgled softly.

"Sorry. I'll let you sleep then." Agrias decided she would also take a nap with her transportation taking a rest.

**************************************************************************

"Hey Ramza." Agrias asks from atop him.

"What is it?" he moves her bangs to the side. She giggles at the gesture and lays her cheek on his chest.

"When did you fall for me?"

"Truth be told, the moment I first laid my eyes on you." He says abashed.

"Hmm…" She smiles happily, but raises her head as she remembers something "But, what about that thing with my birthday?"

"What about it?" Ramza asks pretending he didn't know what she was probably going to ask.

"Mustadio gave me something, but you didn't." She pouts. "It was like you didn't care."

"I thought you hated me." Ramza replied honestly. "You were always angry at me. I thought you would be offended if you had received a gift from me."

"Idiot." Agrias mumbles as she puts her forehead on his chest. She wasn't calling him an idiot, but herself for not being more honest at the time.

"My turn" He wrapped his arms around her. "When did you find out your feelings?"

"Oh… I don't know…" She smiles at the confused boy.

"You don't know?"

"Nope. It just happened."

"I guess that's fine." He says with clear disappointment.

"You can be such a kid sometimes."

"You can be such a girl at times."

*****************************************************************************

"Wark!" Agrias opened her eyes groggily. It was evening already. She had only intended to sleep for a couple hours, but the whole day passed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Agrias rubs the sleep from her eyes. She gets up slowly and stretches out her limbs with a large yawn. "Excuse me."

"Kweh…" Airain ruffled her feathers.

"Yeah yeah. You probably just woke up too!" Agrias reaches into the sack and pulls out a couple of carrots and gives them both to the hungry chocobo. Feeling famished, she takes out an apple and wipes it on her cloak before taking a bite.

"Let's go by moonlight!" She swings her legs over the chocobo and the two continue their journey to Igros.

"Kweh!"

"What's that?" Agrias leans forward so her face was next to the bird's.

"Wark!"

"I have no idea what you're trying to tell me." Agrias sits up and takes another bit of the apple. "Something about Ramza?"

The chocobo nods its head.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Agrias says confidently. "I have a good feeling. I had a good dream."

"Kweh?" Airain tilts her head.

"You want to know about the dream?" Agrias asks. The chocobo nods. "It's just a memory of our first night."

She blushes. "What am I telling you?!" She pushes the chocobo's head down.

"WARK!" It screeches in distress. Agrias immediately realizes what she just did and lets the chocobo pull its head back up.

"I'm sorry Airain." She gives the bird a hug around its long neck. "I happy you're here with me now."

"Kweh."

"I like you too."

*****************************************************************************

"What is it girl?" Agrias pulls the reigns as Airain tries to stray off the road heading into a dense pack of trees. She kept pulling, but the chocobo is being very stubborn. They had just rested a couple hours ago and only started to move again. It is now morning and it would be another day before they reached Mandalia Plains. "Why are you being so stubborn Airain!?"

"WARK!" The chocobo flaps its wings and bucks around still heading into those trees. Agrias sighs and decides to go where Airain took her. The chocobo trots through the trees at a fairly quick pace. Agrias turns around and could no longer see the open road. She sighs again hoping she wouldn't get lost in this thick forest.

Airain kept running for an hour. The road was so far away now. Agrias had her head resting on the chocobo's back as it kept running.

"You do know where you're going, right Airain?"

"Wark!" It nodded. Agrias rubbed Airain's side as it continued to run. It concerned her that signs of human were lacking in this area, but she felt the area was full of life. The birds were chirping and the atmosphere would be very relaxing if she wasn't so occupied with finding Ramza.

"Wark wark!" Agrias sat up as Airain started to slow down. The chocobo stepped out of the trees onto the open grass. Agrias gasped at the sight before her. She climbed down from the chocobo and walked to the edge of the clear, placid waters of the lake.

"You wanted to bring me here?" She turns to the chocobo.

"Wark!" Airain cries happily before turning and walking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Agrias follows the bird. Airain turns and bobs her head up and down. She walks over to Agrias where she pushes her towards the water.

"You want me to stay here?" Airain nods and walks off. "What are you thinking Airain?"

Agrias climbed a large flat rock next to the water's edge where she sits on the top and stares at the waters. She looks up at the bright sky then holds her gloved hands up looking at the clear blue through her fingers. She reached her other hand up and pulled the gauntlets off her hands and turned her hands over to see her scarred hands. Years of using a sword had marred her hands.

She untied the sheath fastened to her side and pulled out her sword staring at the blade gifted to her when she became a knight. The worn blade had cut through so much, the hilt faded through years of use. She tosses the sword over the side of the rock where she hears a soft thump as it hits the soft grass below.

She calmly removes her cloak and folds it placing her gloves on top then throws the articles over the side also. She smiled wryly at what she was about to do. She undid her braid and quickly stripped down until she stood naked. She looked over the side of the rock and quickly jumped into the lake.

"This feels good…" She let a sigh of satisfaction release from her lips as she started to float on her back. The atmosphere at this place was all too peaceful. The birds were chirping their songs. Life just couldn't feel better. How she wished Ramza were here to enjoy this with her.

She continued to float letting the slow currents take her away. She had no idea just how long she had been floating around.

"Ow." Agrias rubbed her head that had bumped into the bank. She smiled satisfied as she got out of the water rubbing the back of her head. She stretched her limbs as she walked to where her clothes were. She hung her head to the side as the water dripped from her hair when she heard a loud rustling sound. Before she could react, that young boy appeared before her.

"A-A-Agrias…." He says shocked as he stands there stunned.

"Ramza…" She's just as stunned as he is at this sudden reunion.

"I-I'm not Ramza." Her voice brings him from his stupor. He turns and runs away.

"Wait!" She grabs her sword and quickly chases him. "You're definitely Ramza!!"

"N-No I'm not!" He yells.

"Life is short…" Agrias raises her sword.

"W-wait! You're not serious are you?!" The boy continues running.

"Bury! Stead Sword!" Agrias brings her sword down as large blocks of ice fall in front of the boy causing him to crash into the ice where he bounces and falls onto his butt. The ice disappears seconds later.

Agrias points her sword into the young man's face. "You're not going to run are you Ramza?"

"I'm n-not…" His voice trails off as his face turns crimson. He turns his gaze away from her. Agrias looks at the boy quizzically when she realized it herself. She was only intent on catching the boy that she had not dressed herself. She drops her sword and quickly fell to her knees as she tries to cover her breasts.

"W-will you get my clothes Ramza?" She asks shyly.

"S-sure…" He gets up and walks towards the lake.

"You won't run and leave a lady naked in the middle of a forest will you?"

"W-what do you take me for?!" He blurts out.

"I'm glad I found you Ramza."

He says nothing else as he heads for the lake.

***************************************************************************

"Why didn't you come for me Ramza?" Agrias buttons her shirt with her back to him.

"I'm not Ramza." He has his back to her keeping his focus on a beetle crawling up a tree trunk to keep himself from turning to look at the beautiful woman within arm's reach of him.

"Are you still going on about that?" Agrias turns to face him. "I know you're Ramza."

"Agrias…" Ramza turns around. "You shouldn't involve yourself with me. I'm a heretic."

"I don't care!" Agrias walks over to him and embraces him tightly. Oh, his warmth, how she missed it. "I just want to be with you."

"Agrias." Ramza pushes her away and turns his back to her. "I shouldn't be with you. You'll be in danger."

"Who do you think you're talking to Ramza?" Agrias clings to his back. "I'm one of the few to achieve the rank of Holy Knight."

"You won't be happy with me."

"I can't be happy without you."

"Of course you can!" Ramza quickly turns. "I don't want you to be branded as a heretic because you're with me! I can't handle that."

"I already know I can't…" Agrias blinks to try to hold the tears back. "Why didn't you come?"

"You can!" Ramza spreads his arms wide. "There is a whole—"

Agrias covers her ears and turns away. "Blah blah blah!" she yells loudly.

"Agrias! Listen to me!"

"I don't want to!" She keeps her ears covered.

"Agrias!" He turns her around and removes her hands. He stares intensely into her eyes. "Please, I only want what best for you."

"Why…?" Agrias cannot contain her emotions anymore as she starts to sob and let it all out. "W-why won't you let m-me be with you? I-I can't l-live without you Ramza. I'm useless w-without you. I need you…"

"I can't make you happy." Ramza loosens his grip on her wrists…

"Fine!" Agrias wipes her tears away. "If you won't let me be with you, I'll make it so you can't be without me!"

"Wait. What do you mean by that?" Ramza takes a step back as she steps towards him. Soon, his back is against a tree with an Agrias smirking at him. Thoughts of death raced through his mind.

Agrias came up to the nervous man backed into a tree. "Just leave it to me." She purrs as she drops to her knees and pulls is pants down revealing his manhood.

"W-what do you intend to do Agrias?" He asks nervously.

"I'm making it so you'll never want to be without me." She lightly touches his rod and stares at it intensely. "So this is yours…"

The way she was so focused on it was very embarrassing to him, but it also aroused him. Her soft touch didn't help as he felt his other self grow. Just this caused his face to turn redder in his embarrassment. Everything about what had previously happened was shoved into the back of his mind.

"It grew…" She said fascinated. She looks up at Ramza and smiles. "It's the first time I've seen yours. I find it hard to believe something this big could fit inside me."

Ramza turns away to avoid looking at this curious girl. How can she not feel embarrassed? No, she was probably more embarrassed then he was. She was just hiding it by being unusually curious. Agrias was indifferent to most things.

A shock runs through his spine interrupting his thoughts. Agrias had taken his rod in her hand. He could feel her breath on it. His arousal was increasing every second.

"Sorry…" She apologized. What was she apologizing for? "My hands are rough… It must not feel very good…"

"That's not true…" He speaks out. Just the fact that she was trying so hard was more than enough for him.

"Then… I'll make you feel better." She slowly moves her hand up and down. He feels some pleasure, but it isn't her touch. It's the fact that it is her. He refrains from wanting to embrace her and looks away just enjoying her touch. He feels her grip tighten as her other hand joins in to help increase his pleasure.

"Does it feel good?" She asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah…" He says. It felt good, but it wasn't anywhere near enough. However, just when he thought that, he felt a different sort of pleasure as his legs buckled slightly. This was nothing like before. He couldn't resist looking and found his member between her large breasts. She had unbuttoned her shirt and was using her breasts to give him pleasure. Her softness was squeezing on him. In contrast to her smooth perfect mounds, his member seemed to be out of place, but he did not care.

"How does it feel?" She asks with hurried breath. She starts to rubs her mounds on him as her white breasts start to turn a reddish hue. The way she moves, he can see his disappear then reappear in the valley.

"It feels really soft." He speaks honestly. "Where did you learn this?"

"Please don't ask…" She says embarrassed. Truthfully, she had learned many things from Reis. How awkward that was for the both of them.

"I can feel you twitching." She uses her hands to press her breasts together increasing the pleasure even more. "I would never have imagined I would do something like this…"

"Wait… If you do it like that…" Ramza's glans start to leak fluids leaving a trail on her breasts.

"So… men get wet too…?" She looks up at Ramza causing him to look away. "Then it feels really good?"

"Yes…" He says truthfully. There was no point in lying with how he was getting wet. Her softness, her warmth, just the fact it was her, they were all making him feel too aroused.

"It's pretty sticky." She says something. Ramza gets a kind of satisfaction at having made her perfect breasts dirty. Something clicked within him. He felt the want to defile her. To make her dirty.

He could feel her labored breath on his member when he felt another shock at the tip of his rod. Agrias bends her neck and licks the tip. He looks at her face full of embarrassment. Each lick was a sensation that sent him to heaven. That this respected girl, this holy knight would do such a thing increased it even more. He wanted more, he desired more as she continued to lap his fluids.

"Mmmff?!" Agrias moans in protest as he thrusts himself into her mouth, but she doesn't do anything. She keeps it in her mouth and lightly suckles on it. Her hot mouth felt too much, but now she is moving her tongue. She wraps it around his member causing him to shudder with pleasure. It was almost unfair the way she was working his stiffness.

"Agrias… if you keep doing that, I'll…" Ramza groans but he doesn't try to pull out still seeking to satisfy his lust. She continues to suck on it as her breasts make small movements. It's difficult to move and suck at the same time, but she manages to do so. The pleasure is intense as he feels himself boiling over. He could feel himself start to twitch.

Something flips inside him as he grabs Agrias's head and forces himself deeper into her mouth as his lust flows. She protests, but she can't do anything as she is forced to take the powerful onrush. It keeps flowing as his mind blanks. He pants hard as it is finally over and he pulls back. She falls onto her hands as she coughs at the ground. He regains himself seeing her cough like that. Immediately, he feels badly for what he did.

"I'm sorry Agrias…" He apologizes, but what he did, he knows was horrible.

She looks up and glares at Ramza. "How could you just go and let it out so suddenly?!" She says angrily. "I thought I was going to die! I had to swallow it all. It felt so slimy going down… And it tasted so bad… I can still feel it in my throat…"

Just hearing her talk about it made him feel a little more aroused. She had swallowed his seed, but he still felt bad, more so that he was getting pleasure at doing this.

"Sorry…" He apologized again.

"But…I didn't dislike it…" She says so softly, something unexpected. "Because it tasted of you…"

"What was that?" He asks again to make sure he heard it right. What she said made him feel like doing more.

"Nothing." She looks away regretting what she just said.

"If that's how it's going to be…" He gets down and pushes her onto her back.

"What are you doing Ramza?!" She tries to sit up, but her back arches as she feels a shock through her body. She looks up and sees that Ramza had touched her slit.

"Wait! Don't look!" She tries to close her legs, but his head was already in between making it impossible. She feels him spread her entrance. She covers her face with her hands to hide her crimson face. "No… Don't look…"

"It's a salmon color. It's very cute." She could feel him breathing into her opening. "You're already very wet… Did you get excited licking me?"

"You're being mean Ramza…" She complains. As she tries to move away from him. He just follows her as the same pace.

"Ahh!" Agrias lets out a loud yelp as she feels something rough touch her slit. She sits up to find him licking her. "Don't lick there! It's dirty!" She tries to push his head away, but to no avail.

"It's not dirty at all. It's very sweet." He penetrates his tongue into her as Agrias falls onto her back at the new sensation. "Besides, I'm only doing what you did before."

"Do what you want…" Agrias says in defeat. In truth, this was too much stimulation for her. She can't resist even if she could.

"You're overflowing." Ramza bites down on her nub. Agrias's body arches from having the most sensitive part of her being stimulated. He continues his onslaught as he starts to rub his tongue on it as he pierces into her with his fingers. They curl rubbing her inner walls. Her breathing is harsh as her moans of lust escape her mouth. His touch is gentle and loving, but rough and wild at the same time.

"Wait. Stop Ramza." She says in panic.

"Why?" Ramza smiles. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Please stop… I can't hold it in…" Instead, he moves his fingers faster. Agrias's body convulses as she climax with his touch.

"Don't look!" Agrias covers her face as she relieves herself. Tears stream down her face at him finding her doing such an embarrassing thing. She couldn't control her body and she wet herself. The stream wouldn't stop. She felt she would die of embarrassment. The one she loved was watching her pee. He was watching her in the most embarrassing position for a woman.

"How cute…" Ramza licks her clean. "You lost control."

"Don't lick it…" She keeps her face covered. Ramza pulls her hands away and gives her a soft kiss. "That's how I taste…?"

He smiles then give her another loving kiss.

He lifts her up and makes her lean against a tree standing. She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck as her legs are still weak. However, Ramza continues nibbling on her ear, kissing her neck, licking her lips. Her soft mounds contrasted with her erect nipples press against his chest creating a welcome feeling.

"You're hips are moving Agrias." Ramza notices that she was rubbing herself on his leg.

"You're rubbing it into me." She lies. She still wanted pleasure. She pressed her lips onto his so that he wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to hear him say anymore embarrassing things. She takes the initiative as her tongue slides into his mouth seeking him as their fluids drip from their mouths. She moans being stimulated in both places. She was flowing all down his leg now. While she is preoccupied with the kiss, he slouches down and penetrates her being. They both gasp at the sudden pleasure.

"You're so wet Agrias…" He had penetrated her without any difficulty. "You must be really horny."

"Please don't say it like that…" Her grip on his rod is tight despite the amount of lubricant she exuded.

He pushed into her, rubbing against her walls. However, the penetration was shallow. He wanted her to feel him even more. He wanted her to go crazy again.

He lifts up both her legs causing her to fall. Her grip immediately strengthen on his back to prevent her from falling further. He feels her fingers dig into his shoulders, but he ignores it and thrusts all the way into her. She gasps as he reaches her innermost part. Her mouth hands open as a tear rolls down her cheek. It was too much for her.

He pulls back and thrusts again hitting the wall. She hugs him tightly to keep from falling as he supports her by holding onto her legs. She shudders with each thrust he makes from below her. Her moans deepen as he continues to pound into her. Her walls tighten around him in response to his quicken pace.

"If you keep doing that…" Ramza says through gritted teeth as he tries to keep himself.

"But, it feels too good." She says through her moans.

The pressure he feels really stimulates him. He cannot hold out anymore.

"It's coming…" Ramza groans.

"It's okay." She whispers into his ear. "Because it's yours…"

With those words, he lets it all out. "Agrias!" He thrusts as deeply as he can as his seed shoot into her depths.

"Ramza…" She whispers as she orgasms.

"We came together…" She mumbles as the two lose their strength. They lean against the tree.

"These are your feelings…" He understands now. She would do anything for him.

"I love you Ramza…" She says softly. "I don't want to be without you."

"I love you too Agrias." He replies. "I understand now."

They pant heavily for several minutes; their sweat glisten under the noon sun.

*********************************************************************

The two float calmly on their backside in the lake doing nothing but looking at the blue sky hand in hand.

"I really fell in love with such an amazing woman." Ramza breaks the silence. He says it like it's a bad thing.

"I love you too." Agrias replies happily. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm really happy right now." Ramza replies contently.

"Then, you'll keep your promise this time?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'll will. You won't let me break it anyway." He chuckles.

"Nope. I won't let you get away." She smiles as she wades back to the bank. "I'm getting wrinkly."

She quickly puts on her clothes and turns to watch Ramza as he continues to float in the water.

"Hey Ramza…" She starts.

"What is it?" He lifts his head to look at his lover.

"I'm pregnant." She tells him the news.

"W-what?!" Ramza stands up confused. "H-how?! W-when? You don't look like it!"

"Obviously… That night…" She looks down at her fingers pushing at each other. "And it hasn't been long enough for me to have a belly. I haven't had it in a while, so…" She refers to that phenomenon women have every month.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He wades to her.

"Because… I didn't want you to be with me because you felt like it would be an obligation. I wanted you to truly want to be with me…"

"Wark!" Agrias turns around to see her chocobo accompanied by a young girl. They had interrupted her confession.

"Agrias!" A girl runs to her dropping to her knees and hugging her tightly.

"Alma…" Agrias says slightly shocked. She regains herself and returns the embrace. "How are you?"

"We've been good." Alma releases and stares at Ramza. "Brother… Why are you in there naked?"

He sinks down to his neck and covers his crotch under the water. His face was bright red with embarrassment.

"So this is where you were." Another familiar voice appears from the trees.

"Yes." Alma turns to see the divine knight. "Airain brought me here.

"Don't run off like that." She had two chocobos following her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Lesalia." Agrias points seeing a person that shouldn't be here.

"Oh… I lied. I just followed you here." She turns to avoid looking at Agrias.

"But, I kept Alma company while you were with Ramza." She winks. Agrias's mouth hangs open as her face turns hot. "We caught up with each other."

"We talked about so much." Alma smiled.

"Haha…" Ramza and Agrias laugh nervously.

*************************************************************************

"Brother! You need to wear your shirt properly." Alma buttons the top button on Ramza's shirt. She then fixes his cuffs.

"It's so tight though…" He pulls on the neck of the shirt to try and loosen it. "I'm not used to this type of clothing."

"It's a once in a lifetime event. Put up with it." Mustadio pats the young man on the shoulder.

"How do you put up with this…?" He spreads his arms and looks at himself. "I look ridiculous."

"You look good Brother." Alma smiles. However, Ramza was no longer paying attention to her. He had his jaw slightly open as he looked over her. Alma turns around and moves to her brother side as Agrias entered the room.

"You look beautiful." Ramza tells her when he feels an elbow into his side. "This must be the first time I've seen you in a dress."

"Thanks." Agrias looks down hiding her red face. "This is actually my first time wearing a dress. It feels weird."

"You look splendid." Mustadio takes the brides hands.

"Great." Olan uttered a single word.

"Thank you." She blushes.

"Our captain is getting married." Alicia cries into Lavian's arms.

"She's too beautiful to get married." Lavian points at Agrias.

"Isn't it every girl's dream to get married?" Rad asks rhetorically.

"Hey, get ready you two." Beowulf walks into the room.

"It's almost time." Reis follows holding a baby. It soon starts to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Agrias takes her little one from Reis. "There are so many unfamiliar faces."

"She's cute." Mustadio looks at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Teta." Ramza replies.

"It's a good name." Mustadio pokes the child's cheek. Teta swipes the finger away and giggles.

"You two fit each other well." Reis puts an arm around Agrias's shoulder. "Wondered when you two would finally get married.

"Yes."

"It's time." Beowulf says to the group.

"Good luck." Reis says holding Teta for her mother following Beowulf out. "We should have a child of our own."

"I want a wife." Mustadio mumbles.

"You'll find one." Olan cheers up the grumbling Mustadio.

"I guess you'll be my sister now." Alma smiles at Agrias.

"You'll always be our captain!" Alicia waves.

"Call us if you ever need help." Lavian follows her partner.

"Take care Ramza." Rad tells his friend.

Ramza and Agrias were now alone as everyone had left.

"Thanks Agrias." Ramza says to her.

"For what?" She stares at him confused.

"For choosing someone like me. For chasing me down. For loving me. You've shown me so much happiness since that day you found me a year ago."

"What are you saying? I should thank you. You've shown me what it was like to love." She takes his arm and opens to door to where everyone was waiting. "I couldn't live without you."

He puts his free hand over the hand holding his arm fondly. "And I couldn't without you."


End file.
